No more music?
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Did Ally forget how to play guitar...?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**No more music?**

**Ally Dawson enter her and Austin's bedroom. On the bed is Ally's purple SJ-200 guitar. When she sees it, Ally smile. That guitar is her favorite.**

"I gotta play a little..." says Ally as she gently grab the guitar with her small girly hands.

Ally sits down on the bed, put the guitar on her knee, wrap her fingers around the neck and get ready to strum some chords.

"Here we go!" says Ally.

Suddenly the smile on Ally's face disappear and she says in a sad tone "No, what's goin' on?"

For some reason Ally can't remember how to play her guitar.

"No more music?" says Ally to herself as she put down the guitar next to her and begin to cry.

"Ally, what's wrong?" says Austin as he enter the room.

"I can't play my guitar..." says Ally, still crying.

"What...?" says Austin confused. "I've seen you do it. Many times."

"Yes, but I can't do it anymore. Something's wrong with me." says Ally.

"Ally my cutie, you've learned it once and you can learn again. Since you've played before all you need is some basic lessons and it'll all come back to you." says Austin.

"Where can I take lessons? Nobody can know that Ally D has to take guitar-lessons." says Ally.

Ally is still crying so Austin sit down next to her and hug her, trying to comfort his wife.

"I can teach you, Ally. That way people won't find out. You know that you can trust me to keep it a secret." says Austin.

"Aww! Thanks, Austie!" says Ally with a small smile.

Ally wipes the tears off her cute face.

Austin leave the room and return with his own cherry-finish SJ-200 and says "My beautiful Ally, take your guitar and I'll help you to learn how to play all over again."

Ally smile a little and grab her guitar.

Ally and Austin sit next to each other on the bed.

"Okey, Ally D. This is how you play a simple C chord." says Austin and strum a C on his guitar. It sounds perfect.

"Good luck to little me..." says Ally as she try to do the same. It sounds...totally wrong.

"Sweet Ally, don't be afraid of doin' it wrong. Relax, remember that you used to be very good at this. Close your eyes and let your soul lead you right." says Austin in a calm mature tone.

"Okey. I'll try it." says Ally as she wrap her fingers around the neck of her guitar, gently push down on the strings and with a clean smooth move of her other hand strum down. The sound that this produce is the one that both Ally and Austin want to hear. It sounds so good.

"Wow, Ally. That was beautiful and sweet. I knew you could do it." says Austin.

"Maybe you're right..." says Ally.

"Now, let's try a G." says Austin as he play a nice clear G chord.

"My turn." says Ally as she relax herself and play a G.

"Way to go, Ally. That sounds awesome." says Austin. "Try this now."

Austin play an E minor.

Ally does the same.

"Perfect, Ally!" says Austin with a big smile.

"Aww!" says Ally in a sweet girly tone as she give Austin a small kiss.

"Oh, that's it. Let's play the Butterfly Song." says Austin. "Follow my lead, Ally."

Austin start to play and Ally try to play too.

Suddenly Ally doesn't have to look at her husband's hands as he play to know how to do it. She can play on her own again with the same high skill as before.

With her sweet perfect Ally-voice, Ally sings the lyrics to the Butterfly Song.

Austin stop playing and without saying a word he turn and look at his awesome wife next to him as she sit there with her eyes closed and sing and play guitar.

"That's the real Ally!" thinks Austin to himself.

Ally play the last chord and sing a smooth "Ooooh yeaaah!"

Ally open her eyes and put down the guitar on the bed.

"My very beautiful Ally...that was perfect. You remember now?" says Austin.

"Mhm. Yeah, I do remember it now. Thanks soo much!" says a very happy Ally.

Suddenly Ally wake up in the bed next to Austin. It's in the middle of the night and Ally only has bra and panties on.

Turns out it was all a dream. Ally never forgot how to play guitar. It was just a really weird dream.

Ally smile when she understands that it was only a dream.

With a cute typical Ally-smile on her pretty face, Ally goes back to sleep with her body as close to Austin as possible.

**The End.**


End file.
